


nothing compares to you

by t_hens



Series: reddie [19]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Sex Toys, single morons to morons in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: Eddie leaves his dildo in the shower and Richie finds it. smut ensues.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: reddie [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	nothing compares to you

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. sorry if it doesn't make much sense, but I hope you enjoy the porn anyway.

Eddie’s feet pounded against the belt of the treadmill he kept in the spare bedroom of his new apartment, his heart beat steady along with the sounds of his feet. The machine pointed out the window and he stared at the brick building next to his apartment. The only thing he missed about his and Myra’s place had been the view over a park nearby. He’d been able to actually run when he lived there, but he didn’t regret the move or divorce. A brick wall was nothing compared to the shit he’d put up with before he got his memories back and remembered who he was.

He ran through a mental list of all the things he needed to do that day, like pick up his dry cleaning and change the sheets in the guest room Richie was staying in.

 _Richie_.He’d inserted himself back into Eddie’s life with an ease that Eddie hadn’t felt since he was a kid. They’d called and texted and FaceTimed all the time, both in the group chat with the rest of the losers and in their own private chat. They hadn’t been able to see each other in person since they left Derry, with Eddie coming back to New York to start the divorce and moving process and Richie headed back to LA to try and repair his career. But Richie was going to be there that afternoon, in Eddie’s home and in his space and God, he was so anxious for the time to pass faster.

Eddie had been spending the last few weeks talking to Beverly and Ben (and Mike and Bill and Stan) about how in love he was with Richie, and how he had no idea how to tell him. They’d all told him the same thing essentially, to just _talk_ to Richie, but Eddie hasn’t been able to pluck up the courage yet. He was hoping he would be able to take the plunge and make a move, but fighting that fucking clown seemed easier somehow.

-

Eddie stood with his legs spread and two fingers inside, stretching himself out as quickly as he could as hot water beat down during his post-workout shower. He was already running late - too caught up in his mental errand list to realize he was going over his allotted running time - but his cock ached where it hung between his legs.

Richie had sent a text early that morning before his flight and it had been burning a hole in Eddie’s brain since he saw it. The fact that it was only a selfie; Richie just woken up, eyes hooded with lingering sleep and his sharp jaw covered with stubble, and he’d gotten hard so quickly he got light headed. 

He had made himself stick to his schedule and run, but the thought of seeing Richie with all his pent up sexual tension was a disaster waiting to happen. So there he was, two fingers deep just so he didn’t do anything rash like confess his feelings.

-

As soon as he was stretched enough, he was slathering the dildo suction cupped to the marble shelf in his shower. Normally his fingers or a quick jerk was enough but Eddie needed the catharsis of sitting on a silicone cock and pretending like it was his best friend.

He sunk down slowly and keened when he felt his ass touch the marble. Throwing his head back and groaning as he thought of Richie and how he might look just like that picture he’d sent after he’d had an orgasm. Eddie tried to keep quiet because he lived in a nice place, but this was still New York and the walls were thin and he did _not_ need was a noise complaint, he was wound up enough, thank you very much.

The urge to move beat out the sting of being stretched open and Eddie picked himself up and fucked back down. He let himself fantasize it was Richie, and how he’d probably have a cock even bigger than the toy he was currently using and how he could use it to render Eddie speechless. 

Up and down, up and down, he fucked himself quicker and quicker until his thighs were shaking and he was leaking precome from the red tip of his dick. All it took was one firm tug paired with the right angle to nail his prostate and he was coming so hard he saw spots in his vision.

It took nearly five minutes to catch his breath and be able to stand on his shaky legs. He rinsed off and finished his shower routine with heavy eyes and a dozy smile that stayed on his until he checked his phone and realized he was late to pick Richie up.

-

Richie practically tackled Eddie when they met at the bottom of the escalator and he tried to pretend to be mad but Richie was enveloping him in his big body and his manly fucking scent, a mix of cologne and sweat which Eddie knew he should be grossed out by but he couldn’t be.

He talked the whole way to the house, about nothing really, but it was familiar and comfortable and Eddie’s heart already pained when he thought of having to say goodbye at the end of Richie’s trip, even though it was a whole week away.

-

Eddie had given him a quick tour of the place, nothing much more than opening his guest room door and vaguely gesturing to rooms before heading back in the kitchen to look over the take out menus he kept in a ziploc bag to keep from getting gross.

“Hey Eds, do you mind if I take a shower real quick before we order dinner? I smell like airplane.”

He pretended to gag, but pointed towards the closed door of his room. “Yeah, you can use the en-suite in my room, I haven’t had a chance to get a shower curtain for the other one.” Thinking about how Richie was probably just taking a shower because he knew Eddie didn’t like plane germs, or any germs, and it made his heart beat quick enough his Fit Bit beeped at him angrily.

He was scanning the salad section when he heard a distressed noise that could only be Richie. Instinct had Eddie running towards the bathroom, images of spider monsters and psycho clowns entirely too fresh in his memory for him not to immediately assume there was trouble.

“Richie, what’s going on are you okay?” He yelled as he pulled open the door.

There were a million things Eddie could have imagined he would encounter on the other side of the bathroom door before he guessed that he would see Richie standing in the middle of the room holding the dildo Eddie had just used this morning. 

Some sort of choked noise left his throat and he dashed forward to take it back. “Richie, why are you touching that! Have you never heard of privacy asshole?” he growled, making an attempt at stealing it back, but Richie was too tall and held it out of his reach.

“Nuh uh Eds, you left it on the counter, you can’t get mad I found it.”

Eddie’s face burned brighter at realizing his blunder and he tried to jump to get it, but Richie just held it higher. 

“Okay, I fucking forgot to put it away, but you still shouldn’t be fucking _touching_ it.”

It was clean - Eddie knew it was clean - but he was willing to say and do nearly anything to get his fucking sex toy out of Richie’s damn hands so he could start finding a cave to go hide in for the rest of his life.

“I’m just impressed Eds, this is quite the friend you’ve got here.” He let it flop around in his grip and it made Eddie’s blood boil, mortification making tears build in his eyes.

“C’mon, man. Please give it back. This is embarrassing as fuck.”

Richie’s hand immediately came down and he placed the toy back on the counter. He stepped forward so he was close enough to touch Eddie, but he kept the space between them. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to be a dick.”

Eddie glared at him before he realized what he’d said and couldn’t hold back his raucous laughter. He laughed and gasped until tears were flowing down his eyes. Finally fed up, Eddie grabbed the toy and stomped back into his room to hide it away.

“No, fuck Eddie, wait. I promise I wasn’t trying to make fun of you.”

He gave Richie a skeptical look, but he didn’t move away when he approached again and held Eddie gently by the shoulders.

“I promise, I wasn’t trying to hurt your feelings. I think my brain just malfunctioned because all the blood in my body was racing towards my dick.”

It was pretty obvious that Richie hadn’t meant to say that, but Eddie let it be the fuel that pulled him forward and gave him the courage to press his lips against his best friend’s.

-

There was a solid six seconds between Eddie initiating the kiss and Richie responding, but it felt like a lifetime. He was worried that he’d read things wrong and was just getting ready to pull back when Richie surged forward with vigor.

It was messy and uncoordinated, but it was the best kiss of Eddie’s life. Granted, he didn’t have a ton of experience with kissing, or sex in general, but he knew that there would never be another kiss, or another person, that would make him feel the way kissing Richie felt. It felt like home, an elusive feeling Eddie had been chasing his whole life, and he sighed into it. 

“Fuck, I’ve wanted this forever,” Richie told him when they broke away to breath. 

“Me too,” Eddie told him, fisting his hands into Richie’s wild mane of hair and pulled their mouths back together. “Ever since we were kids.” 

There was a pained, but happy noise that came out of his mouth and he kissed Eddie again like it was his main mission in life.

-

Richie pulled away a few minutes later and giggled softly when Eddie gave chase to his lips. “I still need to take a shower,” he said as he peppered kisses down Eddie’s neck and across his collarbones. “Do you want to join me?”

He didn’t even take the time to nod, just pulled Richie back into the bathroom, working on shedding his clothes right away. Richie stared before Eddie threw his t-shirt his way and he snapped out of it.

“This isn’t a dream right?” He asked, still clutching Eddie’s shirt. “Please don’t say this is a dream.”

Eddie moved to Richie and started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. His hands deliberately brushed over the bulge of his hidden erection and air hissed through Richie’s clenched teeth and he thrusted his hips into Eddie’s palm.

“It’s not a dream,” Eddie told him, unable to keep the grin off his face.

-

Eddie got into the shower first, adjusting the water to a comfortable temperature, when he felt Richie press into him from behind.

“God, those khakis you’re wearing don’t do your ass any justice, Eds. This thing is perfect, I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me.” He grabbed at Eddie’s ass and kneaded the flesh, making a moan fall from his lips before he could stop himself.

“Richie, please,” he whined, not bothering to play coy. He was hard and leaking already and was not in the mood to beat around the bush.

He turned to kiss Richie and his eyes fell to the cock that was pressing into his hip. A gasp left him without his permission and he looked back up, Richie looking bashful as he gripped the back of his neck.

“You think _my_ pants are concealing something? Have you _seen_ the size of this thing?” He took Richie’s cock in his hand, barely able to get his whole hand around it, and Richie moaned brokenly and leaned heavily against Eddie’s body.

“Fuck, Eds. Feels so good.”

He wasn’t doing much more than just stroking up and down slowly, but it made pleasure _zing!_ up his spine knowing he was the one causing Richie pleasure.

“You gonna do something with this thing?” He asked and Richie nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course. Anything. Anything you want.”

“Will you fuck me?” 

Richie let out another moan and pulled Eddie in for a kiss, only breaking it to nod and whisper ‘please,’ against his lips. 

“I used the dildo this morning, I should be stretched enough.”

Richie keened and moved his hands back to Eddie’s ass. “I can’t believe you use that. I almost came when I saw it and thought of you using it.”

“I thought about you when I used it,” Eddie told him, his cheeks reddening. “Thought about how good you would feel instead of that.”

Chuckling and pressing Eddie further into the wall, Richie smirked playfully at him. He ducked in close and sucked on the lobe of his ear before whispering to him. “That’s so fucking hot. You prepping yourself just for me. God, Eds, you’re a dream come true.”

“Thought we established this wasn’t a dream,” he panted against his shoulder, proud that his voice wasn’t as shaky as his knees.

Eddie fumbled behind him in the shower caddy that held a travel-sized bottle of lube he kept in the shower for emergency jerk off sessions. He pressed the lube into Richie’s hand and turned around, spreading his legs and bracing himself against the shower wall. Richie didn’t make him wait, immediately moving behind him and clicking the bottle open. A few seconds later Richie pressed a slow, well lubed, finger into him. There wasn’t much resistance, still a little loose from that morning, but Richie still took the time to make sure he was thorough. By the time he was pressing the leaking tip of his cock inside Eddie, his thighs were already quaking from the prep.

Richie started to press in and then pulled away. Before Eddie could protest, he was being manhandled and Richie bent him over so his hands were bracing him on the marble shelf, leaving his ass arched and up in the air. 

There was a quiet curse from Richie and he groped at Eddie’s ass again before Eddie was snapping at him to hurry up. He didn’t even argue or barb at Eddie, just resumed his slow press.

It was achingly slow, and there was a sizable difference between Richie and his toy, but once the curve of Eddie’s ass was met with Richie’s hips, there was no holding back. Richie pounded into him at a punishing pace, spurred on by the moans and whines that were leaving Eddie in a near stream. 

“I love you,” Richie breathed, angling his hips a little to the left and nailing Eddie’s prostate dead on.

Eddie almost missed it over the sound of his own moans, but he was saying it back as soon as his brains recognized the words.

“Love you too. Love you so much, Rich.”

Richie let out a quiet sob and his hips snapped faster, stilling and pumping his come into Eddie’s clenching hole. He apologized as he finished coming, patting Eddie’s back a little frantically. “Sorry, sorry. Fuck, I didn’t mean to.”

“Touch my dick, God, _please_ ,” Eddie panted at him, still driving his hips backwards to try and hit his prostate.

Not needing to be told twice, Richie wrapped his giant hand around Eddie’s cock and he was painting the marble of the shower seconds later. Richie gave an aborted thrust as Eddie clenched around him and it made come dribble down his thigh, only adding to the intoxicating feeling still coursing through him.

-

It took a while for Eddie’s legs to stop shaking, but once he was steady again, Richie helped him wash up, pressing kisses to his face and hair whenever he had the opportunity. It was silly and sappy but Eddie soaked up the affection like a cat basking in the sunlight. 

They ordered food and cuddled on the couch, watching some cheesy 80’s action movie because Richie liked it, and Eddie couldn’t say no when Richie smiled at him, unguarded and unrestrained like he was getting the best gift in the world, not Eddie’s begrudging agreement. 

Eddie pressed their lips together and let Richie’s running commentary on the movie fill his ears as they waited for their food. It was an ordinary night turned extraordinary, and Eddie had a feeling deep in his gut that any night with Richie would be extraordinary from then on, even if it was in their own weird way.


End file.
